Super Smash Brothers: Grandeur of Anarchy
by Joe Mysor
Summary: In a sequel to "Super Smash Brothers: The Nemesis Sting", the S.M.A.S.H. group must stop Liquid Snake from launching nukes at peaceful planets under orders of the mysterious new leader of FOXHOUND. Get ready, this one's gonna blow you away!
1. Prologue: FOXHOUND

NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! THE ONLY CHARACTERS I DO OWN ARE THE ONES WHO YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!

Prologue: FOXHOUND

"I used to love Paris so much." Thought a little man dressed in all white as the taxi he was in sped across the city of Paris, France. The man's name was Peter Cress, a professor who practiced with nuclear energy and specialized in EMP devices. Back in the year 3122, Cress had a run of bad luck after a loan shark threatened his life if he didn't come up with the money he had borrowed. With aid from a mysterious benefactor, Cress was able to pay off the loan shark, but was also forced to become a member of the benefactor's secret society which, until recently, was located in Paris.

Suddenly, the cab stopped and the driver motioned for him to pay and get out. Without hesitation, Cress pulled out his wallet and paid the man. Upon leaving the cab, Cress began to view his surroundings. He was disappointed when he learned that he was in one of the lowliest parts of Paris where all the poor and the miserable were left to search for food and shelter like rats. Ignoring the grief and sadness of the place, Cress took out a small slip of paper from his wallet and read the address in his mind.

"220, Pierre Street." Cress read.

"Glad to see that you're not as incompetent as I thought you were going to be, Professor." A voice said which startled Cress to the point where he almost dropped his bag. Cress had always been a clumsy and easily frightened man. For what reason, he was not sure.

As Cress regained balance and turned around, he saw a tall man dressed in a black shirt, greyish black pants, and a black trench coat standing against a wall and looking straight at him with innocent, yet still somehow, menacing eyes. A split second later, the man stood up and walked over to Cress with his long blonde hair drooping over his eyes a little. Cress wondered if this was his mysterious benefactor. Once the two were in a close range of each other, the blonde-haired man stretched out a hand and smiled a bit.

"Welcome to Paris, Professor Cress. So glad you could make it." The blonde-haired man said as he and Cress shook hands.

"Thank you, sir." Cress said as his fear dropped a little bit. "And may I ask what your name is?" Cress finished while also managing a little smile.

"I have no real name, but those who fear me and know me call me Liquid Snake." The man said taking his hand back and putting his entire arm around Cress.

"S....so I suppose that you're my savior that sent me the money a few years back?" Cress asked while trying not to act uncomfortable with Liquid's arm around him.

"No Professor Cress, your benefactor is someone you will not meet in this or any other lifetime. In fact, he has asked me to be your guide as he uses you in his latest plan." Liquid said with a menacing smile.

"P...plan?" Cress asked as his fear began to rise again.

"Yes, a plan to show the world that FOXHOUND is still strong and even bigger and better than before when Big Boss was our leader." Liquid said with a bit of a laugh.

"S...so what is this...uh....plan?" Cress asked with a little shakiness in his voice.

"The plan is a simple one. About a month ago, one of your benefactor's good friends, a man by the name of Trenton Granger, was killed on an assignment to supply us and other organizations with a deadly virus. He was killed in New York City after one of those S.M.A.S.H. heroes tossed him off the Empire State Building." Liquid said, slowly getting angrier.

"Well, that is an interesting story. But what does any of this have to do with me? I'm not a biologist or a chemist, I'm a physicist. I don't know anything about germ warfare, if that's what you were hoping to get out of me." Cress said, trying to muster enough courage to prove to Liquid Snake that he was a man, and not a mouse. Instead, Liquid didn't yell at Cress, but looked him straight in the eyes with a big, evil smile.

"Who said anything about using germ warfare, Cress? I know I didn't." Liquid said as his menacing smile became even more menacing. It was at this point that Cress knew what the whole thing was all about, and that he was now locked in a deal with the devil.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Member

Chapter 1: A New Member

Mario and Luigi ran down the stairs of S.M.A.S.H. HQ as fast their legs could carry them. The one thought on both of their minds was what Colonel Roy Campbell had to tell them that was so important. One thing that Mario was angry about was that he knew that all of S.M.A.S.H. members had important plans that particular day. He and his brother were off on a trip with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, the rulers of two inter-dimensional kingdoms, Link was on a quest to find something important to him, Sonic had returned home to celebrate Amy's (his wannabe girlfriend) birthday, and Fox had returned to Corneria to make his annual visit to the graves of his parents, James and Vixy Renard-McCloud who had died that very same day.

"Hurry Mario! We're going to miss everything!" Luigi yelled in hopes of speeding Mario up.

"Will you be quiet and just run, Luigi!? The Colonel is not going to start without us!" Mario yelled back in protest. He and his brother had been fighting like this for over 17 years, or so, and they still didn't know the reason why. As the two finally reached the bottom of the building where the meeting room was, they found it already filled up with the current members of S.M.A.S.H., except there was one newcomer in the back near Colonel Campbell. The blonde-haired girl in the back looked both attractive and yet dangerous in an odd way. As Mario and Luigi slowly took their seats (they couldn't stop looking at the girl), the Colonel cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Well, I'm glad that you all got my message and responded so quickly. Before I tell you my main reason for bringing you here, I would like to introduce you to our newest member. Her name is Samus Aran, a bounty hunter and the one person who stopped the Metroid invasion about ten years back." The Colonel said as he introduced the hard-looking girl next to him. "She will be joining S.M.A.S.H. and will be aiding you on your next mission." The Colonel continued while taking attention away from Samus and onto himself.

"Which is?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"You remember our deceased friend, Trenton Granger, right? Well while you were all on leave, Snake picked up some interesting information from Granger's office. Snake, you might want to tell them this part." The Colonel finished by motioning for Snake to come up to the front of the room.

"A few days ago while I was searching Granger's office, I came across a secret room that was filled with documents he had stolen from the FBI, CIA, MI6, and other big top organizations." Snake said.

"Your point?" Sonic said in a sassy tone. Snake's eyes narrowed, he pointed a finger at Sonic, and his voiced raised.

"Listen you little blue piece of crap! You've been a pain in my side ever since we started this organization and I'm getting pretty sick and tired of this–" Snake stopped on the count of Sonic making faces and hand gestures while Snake was talking.

"Okay wise-guy, you've asked for it!" Snake yelled as he prepared to attack Sonic. But then, Fox intervened.

"Woah! Hey guys, we're here to smash the villains! Not each other." Fox said while putting his two hands up in the air between Snake and Sonic, who were both about ready to tear each other apart.

The two suddenly stopped and resumed their original positions as Snake continued.

"As I was saying, I went over these files and found one particular one that caught my eye. This file is called, "FOXHOUND"." Snake said.

"Isn't FOXHOUND a terrorist group that disbanded thanks to you, Snake?" Link asked with intrigue.

"That's correct Link. I thought FOXHOUND had been eradicated from the face of the Earth, but apparently I'm wrong. According to the file, Granger was supposed to deliver the toxin to someone within FOXHOUND, but the name of the pick-up man has been blotted out and none of our machines can read it." Snake finished.

"So how do we find this guy?" Luigi asked while the Colonel resumed his place at the head of the table.

"Philanthropy intelligence has detected something on the file that Snake missed. If you look closely at the bottom of the page, you can see the name of the place this file was faxed from." The Colonel finished by using a computer to enlarge the file's name.

"Well I'll be a busted badnik! Mobius." Sonic said in a shocked yet cool tone.

"So here's what we're going to do. Sonic, you, Link, and Samus are going to Mobius to see what you can dig up about Granger's delivery boy while Snake, Mario, Luigi, and Fox go to–" The Colonel was cut off by Fox.

"Begging your pardon sir, but my wife is nine months pregnant with our first born and I would like to request temporary leave." Fox said. Colonel Campbell put his hand over his lips and looked down at the floor. He was obviously giving this some hard thought.

"Request granted. But if things become too bad, I don't care if you're getting a heart-transplant." The Colonel said with a stern tone.

Just then, the lights flickered off and the entire room was thrown into a small panic as the heroes questioned what had just happened to the lights. A couple minutes later, Mei Ling, the Colonel's secretary, burst into the room with a flashlight.

"Colonel Campbell! We have a serious problem!" Mei Ling said which quieted the room.

"What's happened Mei Ling?" The Colonel asked.

"Someone has activated an EMP device and blacked out the entire city. Before I lost contact with our agent, he said something about Liquid Snake and FOXHOUND storming the White House!" Mei Ling said quickly. The room was dead silent until Snake pounded his fist onto the desk.

"Liquid! He's still alive and he's got the White House already!" Snake said with anger.

"Looks like we're going to have to put this investigation on hold until we deal with FOXHOUND's latest threat, team." The Colonel said. "Fox, if you still want to go to your wife's side then–" The Colonel was cut off again.

"Colonel, she's not having the baby yet." Fox said with a smile. "Lets kick these guys out of your country."


	3. Chapter 2: The Mind of a Madman

Chapter 2: The Mind of a Madman

Liquid Snake gave a jolly laugh as he spun around in the President's chair while Cress watched from one side of the room with remorse for what he had helped accomplish. Liquid suddenly took notice of this and looked at the professor.

"What's the matter Cress? You should be happy! You've helped with the first step to world domination and a new order that will be better and fairer than the last one." Liquid Snake said as if he were a kid on Christmas morning. Cress frowned and looked at his "boss".

"No, I'm not happy. I never wanted to be a terrorist, I just wanted to pay off a simple loan." Cress said as he continued to be sickened at Liquid Snake's jolly laughter. Suddenly, there came a loud crash and through the oval office doors came three odd looking figures. One was dressed in a crude and rude yellow, purple, and blue biker outfit and was fat, had a weird mustache, and was incredibly short. The second being looked like a young boy, but he was entirely purple, wore a cape, and ancient looking clothes. The third being was an all black metallic man that's one arm was made out of a canon. Liquid Snake looked overly pleased to see the three.

"Ah good, it seems you arrived right on schedule." Liquid said while surveying his new agents from FOXHOUND HQ. Cress was amazed and yet frightened by the beings presence that he almost wet himself. He was even more frightened when the one dressed in black looked over and pointed the canon at him.

"Liquid! We were told that you would be the only one in the office. Who is this?" The black/metallic being said in a female's voice. This surprised Cress, but not enough to take the fear away. That canon looked like it could destroy the entire building in one shot!

"Don't worry about him, Dark Samus. We have bigger fish to fry and those fish should be arriving soon, so I don't want ANY screw-ups." Liquid said with a cold and devilish tone of voice while addressing each villain as they stood at attention. "Good. Now then, Wario will take the west wing while Dark Samus will take the north. Which leaves Vaati to take the east wing while I, of course, remain here in the south." Liquid said with a more calm and innocent voice now.

The three villains immediately saluted and left while Cress' fear started to fade away. Cress immediately turned to Liquid.

"W...who were those people!? I demand to know exactly what you're planning!" Cress yelled which made Liquid seem more menacing than ever before.

"Alright man, I'll tell you everything. The first step of the plan was to use your EMP devices to black out Washington D.C. and take control of the White House. Step two is to use the greatest enemies of S.M.A.S.H.'s greatest heroes as bodyguards which will give us enough time for step three." Liquid finished by taking a drink from his wine glass. Cress was even more interested than before.

"And, uh, what is step three?" Cress asked. Liquid finished gulping down the wine and then slowly turned to Cress with a sinister smile.

"Ever play football in college, Cress? If not, then good. Cause we're going to play a whole different ball game." Liquid said as he opened one of the President's desk drawers which contained a red button, a launch codec, and a key hole. Cress looked from the machine to Liquid with sheer horror in his eyes. Liquid held up a key and a code book to Cress. "Will you do the honors, Professor? After all, you knew the President before his...sad demise."


	4. Chapter 3: Take the Fight To Them

Chapter 3: Take the Fight To Them

"Alright, here's the gist of things." Snake said as the team gave him his full attention. "Liquid's got five armed guards in the front of the White House while twelve snipers are on the roof. On every building around the White House, there are four more snipers and six more guards. This is where we hit first. Sonic, I need you to take out the guards in all the buildings in the general area and then return here, understand?" Snake ordered while Sonic saluted.

"You got it, boss." Sonic said sarcastically as he took off and then returned in ten seconds. "All done. Those guys weren't so tough." Sonic said with a smirk towards Snake.

"That's just what they want you to think, blue boy." Snake said as he turned his attention from Sonic to the others. "Alright, now we don't have to worry about being picked off on the way to the building. But we've still got to worry about the guards on the front lawn and on the White House roof." Snake said while pondering a way to pick off the snipers and guards.

"Uh, hello!? I'm the fastest thing alive! I can dodge anything! How do you think I've managed to stay alive so long?" Sonic asked while doing a little pose.

"Good point. Sorry, I'm just not used to working with a lot of super-powered people before. Alright Sonic, take'em out." Snake ordered once again as Sonic ran off and knocked out every guard on the White House exterior property. Sonic then returned to the group.

"Alright, lets get'em!" Snake yelled as they all jumped off the nearby rooftop they were hiding on and landed on the street below. After getting onto the White House lawn, Snake huddled them back up. "Alright, there are four entrances. Sonic and Samus will take the north, Fox and I will take the south, the Mario Bros. will cover the west, and Link will get the east. Good luck and godspeed." Snake finished.

The heroes then went their separate ways and prepared for the worst.


	5. Chapter 4: The Trials of SMASH

Chapter 4: The Trials of S.M.A.S.H.

EAST WING

Link moved slowly down one corridor of the White House with his sword pointing straight out. The sharp blade was eager to pierce someone's flesh that day and Link was ready to oblige it. As he continued to move down the hallway, Link got a very dark feeling in the pit of his stomach which made him sick and uneasy. He had experienced this feeling many times before, but this was a new environment and who knew how easy it would be to perform certain sword attacks.

Suddenly, a dark wave of energy hit Link in the chest which threw him backwards about three feet and his sword, six feet. As he quickly recovered, Link recognized his attacker to be Vaati, a Minish turned wizard thanks to an enchanted hat. Link got up and stood his ground as Vaati came closer to his old enemy.

"The Hero of Time, we meet again as I knew we would. Are you prepared to face me today or do you need time to practice?" Vaati said as he laughed a little at Link.

"Funny. I never practiced when I faced you, Vaati. And if I recall correctly, I won that battle." Link said with a smirk. This caused Vaati's anger to emerge and Link was once again knocked down by a blast of energy.

"Well if you think you're THAT good, then why don't you take me out without your precious master sword?" Vaati asked as Link once again regained his footing.

Immediately after he saw Link make a break for the sword, Vaati blasted Link again with an even more powerful blast than before which knocked Link past the sword and into the wall ahead of him.

"HA! What a joke! You must've forgotten how to be the Hero of Time, Link! Cause you're nothing compared to the last time we met." Vaati yelled as Link slowly got to his feet.

As Vaati continued to laugh, Link walked slowly toward his sword. He expected Vaati to blast him again, but Vaati let Link retrieve his weapon. Link, with the weapon now in his hand, looked up at Vaati with anger.

"Okay, pretty boy. Lets end this." Link said as he prepared to advance on Vaati who was waiting patiently for his enemy to attack. Suddenly, Link did something that Vaati never expected him to do. Instead of charging at him, Link through his sword straight into Vaati's chest. As he began to fall over, Vaati looked at Link in shock and then died. Link went over to the body, grabbed his sword's handle, and pulled it out of Vaati's bleeding corpse. He then took Vaati's cloak, wiped his sword with it, and then dropped the bloody cloak over Vaati's face.

WEST WING

"I don't like this Mario, it is too quiet." Luigi said as the two brothers cautiously walked down the hallway they were in. Mario couldn't agree with Luigi any more as the pictures of famous Presidents looked at them. A chill ran down Mario's spine as they passed Abraham Lincoln's portrait which seemed to have a ghostly and haunting feeling to it. Suddenly as if from nowhere, a loud roar sounded throughout the hallway and from one end of the hallway came a light that got closer and closer to Mario and Luigi. Immediately, Mario knew what was coming and pushed Luigi out of the way just as Wario's motorcycle ran Mario over.

"HAHA! Hiya doin' Mario? Enjoy the ride?" Wario sneered as he backed up and allowed Mario to briefly recover before ramming him with the motorcycle again. While this went on, Luigi got to his feet and saw what was happening.

"Hey fatso! Mario's not the only one you should be worrying about!" Luigi yelled causing Wario to look over at the lanky green-clothed man.

"HAHA! What are you gonna do? Suck me into a vacuum cleaner?" Wario laughed as he said this. Luigi's eyes narrowed as he stepped a little closer to Wario, raised his arm back, and then flung a large green fireball into Wario's face. Wario screamed and fell over in agony while Luigi went over to Mario and helped him up.

"Thanks Luigi, I didn't know you could do that!" Mario said with amazement as Wario slowly recovered from the fireball.

"You think this is over? I'm just getting started!" Wario yelled as picked his motorcycle up and got back on it. "Hey! If you thought my first attack hurt, then check out the new feature!" Wario said as he pressed a button on his hog. Suddenly, large spikes came from the tires that looked like shark's teeth before a meal. Wario then road his hog to the end of the corridor and aimed it at the brothers.

"Run Luigi!" Mario yelled as he and his brother took off towards the other side of hallway as fast as they could run. As they continued to run, Mario heard Wario's bike getting closer and closer and wondered if they would get out of this one. There was not enough jumping room, he wouldn't be fast enough to turn around and shoot Wario with a fireball, and he couldn't dodge it because the corridor was too tight. Is this how they were going to die? As Mario thought all these things, he suddenly heard a snap, Wario yell, and the bike crash. As he and Luigi stopped and turned, they noticed that Wario had been flattened by Abe Lincoln's portrait, which had somehow fallen off the wall and hit Wario.

As the brothers observed the portrait and Wario, they wondered if Abe, himself, didn't have something to do with it. After all, some people claimed to have actually heard and seen Abe in the White House at night. Mario turned to Luigi and Luigi turned to Mario with curiosity in both of their eyes.

"Lets try not to think about it." Mario said as they continued down the hallway.

NORTH WING

"I don't like this." Samus said as she and Sonic crept down another long corridor. They had been walking down corridors for about twenty-minutes now, and no one had tried to stop them. This automatically put suspicion into Samus and Sonic as they continued down the next corridor.

"Maybe Liquid Snake didn't plan on having to worry about us getting in the building." Sonic said as he started to pick up the pace a little, but was immediately pulled back by Samus.

"That doesn't make any sense, hedgehog. Why would you put an army of really low-ranking guards outside and nothing inside. Trust me when I say that Liquid knows we're coming and will stop at nothing to prevent us from stopping him. Especially since he seems to be involved with this Trenton Granger that Fox killed." Samus said as she made sure her gun was reloaded. She had forgotten to bring her suit along thinking that it would've been a simple initiation at S.M.A.S.H. HQ, so she had to be extra careful now. Just then, a laser blast hit Sonic which caused him to be pinned to the wall thanks to a blue restraining field.

"Gah! I can't move!" Sonic yelled as Samus rushed over to try and pry Sonic off the wall, but the blue field that surrounded Sonic's body was just too strong. Suddenly, Samus heard a familiar voice.

"The REAL Samus Aran? I didn't expect to see you again! But since you're here, I might was well kill you for all the times you've destroyed my operations." Dark Samus yelled while pointing the canon at Samus who stood her ground.

"I tell you what. Lets do this the proper way. The way of the bounty hunter to decide who lives and who dies." Samus said. Dark Samus shook her helmet in agreement and lowered the canon to her side. Samus also lowered her weapon to her side which caused Sonic to panic a little bit.

"Hey wait! What are you doing!?" Sonic yelled in hopes of talking Samus out of the foolish western showdown bit.

"I know what I'm doing hedgehog, relax." Samus said preparing to meet Dark Samus.

"Oh sure, tell me to relax. I'm relaxed alright. There's nothing making me nervous right now!" Sonic said sarcastically and angrily. But Samus and Dark Samus ignored him and they both became still as the room itself. The two opponents looked straight into each other's eyes without even blinking as they prepared to lift their weapons at lightning speed and hope their aim wasn't off. Ten minutes passed and no one, not even Sonic, made a move or sound. Then, Dark Samus lifted her canon and prepared to fire, but since the canon was heavier than a simple laser blaster, Samus shot first and Dark Samus was knocked back against the wall and out like a light.

"Remind me never to make you mad." Sonic said as Samus turned her attention to freeing him from the wall. A simple click of a button on her belt was all it took to release the blue hedgehog.

"Alright, lets find this Liquid Snake and stop these guys before they do what they came to do." Samus said as she motioned for Sonic to follow her down another hallway. This one, though, was shocking and horrific. The two heroes stopped and stared at the horror that greeted them and Sonic almost puked. Lined, from wall to wall, was drying blood that once belonged to brave Secret Service men.

"When I find him, I'm going to make him lick these walls dry." Samus said as she reloaded her gun and continued to walk down the hallway with Sonic while stepping over the bodies of still men. The two heroes both admitted that on that day, they had both witnessed death's best work.


	6. Chapter 5: Fatal Countdown

Chapter 5: Fatal Countdown

"Is it almost ready, Cress?" Liquid Snake said eagerly while watching Cress type in the launch codes into the little box.

"I'm...I'm almost finished, sir." Cress said uneasily as he finished typing in the last launch code. "Now, I'm finished." Cress said. Suddenly, Liquid Snake pushed Cress out of the chair and onto the floor. He then took Cress' position at the desk he was sitting at and began to finish the easy part of the launch sequence.

"At last! Now, my master's grandeur of anarchy will finally be seen by all in the universe and then, we will emerge as the new leaders of a new universal order!" Liquid yelled in triumph as he prepared to press the fire buttons. But then, Liquid's hand was shot and the villain fell over in agony as his blood began pouring out of his hand. Liquid Snake managed to look up and see Solid Snake and Fox standing at the doorway.

"You!" Liquid growled as he continued to shake in pain. Cress took this opportunity to be his cowardly self.

"Please, good sirs! I didn't mean to do it! This man and his organization blackmailed me! I had no choice! I–" Cress was cut off when Snake pushed the little man aside and walked towards Liquid.

"What did you do?" Snake yelled after seeing the launch codes prepared on the President's football. Liquid simply looked up and smiled at his brother.

"I do? Haha! Isn't it obvious! I was sent to activate the United States nuclear payload and send it into space at all the populated planets in the universe. Other planets will regard this as an act of war, especially since the vice-president is on FOXHOUND's payroll!" Liquid laughed as Snake listened.

"But you failed, Liquid! You didn't press the buttons to fire the missiles and you just told me who the inside man is. You've lost." Snake said as Liquid continued to give his brother an evil smile. Suddenly, Liquid jumped to his feet and hit Snake square in the jaw which actually sent him backwards a couple of inches.

"You didn't think I was that weak, did you brother?" Liquid sneered as he looked at Snake and then at the football. With lightning speed, Liquid pressed all the buttons and the football launched the missiles into space. "Now, who's failed?" Liquid laughed as he watched the machine blink and buzz. Snake tried to get up and tackle Liquid, but Liquid easily beat his brother back down to the ground. Snake had forgotten that Liquid was much stronger than he was and twice as dangerous.

Managing to finally get back up, Snake decided to try all his moves at once, but they were all quickly blocked by Liquid who introduced a new move that allowed Liquid to pin Snake to the ground. "You're still the weakest link, brother. Too bad I'm about to break it." Liquid said as he pulled out a handgun he had hidden in his jacket. Instantly, Fox (who had been busy restraining Cress) saw this and blasted the gun out of Liquid's hand which caused Liquid to loosen his grip on Snake. By kicking him in the center of his groin, Snake was able to get Liquid off of him and get back up. While Liquid recovered, Snake gave a "thank you" signal to Fox who was pointing his blaster at Cress.

"Just thought you should have a fair fight." Fox said with a smile as he grabbed Cress' shirt collar. Suddenly, Snake and Fox both noticed that Liquid was gone. But how? There was only one door in the room which was being blocked by Fox and yet, Liquid had simply vanished. But then, Snake heard Cress yell and turned quickly to see Cress and Fox flying through the air and heading straight for him. After a painful crash, Snake pushed Fox and Cress off of him and looked around the room expecting to see Liquid making his escape. But once again, the room was empty. Just then, Snake felt something sharp hit him in the back and then felt what seemed like a punch in the face. Then, the idea struck him. Liquid was invisible! Thinking quickly, Snake grabbed two handguns he had stored in his pockets and fired wildly around the room in hopes of hitting Liquid or his cloaking device. After Snake had emptied both guns, he remained silent and looked all around the room for signs of life, besides that of Fox and Cress who were on the floor. Then, he saw it. The left wall suddenly started to bleed and turn into Liquid Snake who had five bullets planted in his chest, one in his groin and head, and three in his face. The madman fell to the ground, face first just in time for Fox and Cress to recover and get up.

"Nice shooting." Fox admitted as he grabbed Cress to make sure he didn't make an escape. "Now then, just who are you and what were you doing with Liquid Snake?" Fox asked while pointing the blaster at Cress' face.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'll talk! I'm Professor Peter Cress. I specialize in EMP and was blackmailed by that man's leader into helping him gain access to the White House, kill the President, and activate the football. He activated the machine while you were busy with me and while Snake was on the ground. The missiles are heading for...uh...let me think....uh....Mobius, Titania, Sauria, Corneria, and a few others I think." Cress said with a shaky voice. Fox immediately threw Cress over to the desk where the football was and aimed his blaster at the frightened man.

"Stop the missiles, or I'm going to kill you slowly." Fox said menacingly while Snake watched from the other side of the room. Cress, who was shaking at a fast rate now, shook his head in agreement and then began to press combinations of buttons on the football. Just then, the other heroes arrived.

"What kept you?" Snake asked quickly while the others walked into the room, all ready for action.

"Wario ambushed us!" Mario said while Luigi nodded.

"I was attacked by Vaati." Link said putting his sword back in his hilt.

"And I was pinned down by Dark Samus while Samus beat her." Sonic said. "What's new with you?" Sonic said with a small smile.

"Plenty! Liquid had Professor Cress here, activate nuclear missiles which are on target for populated planets. Those include Mobius and Corneria, unless we–" Fox was cut off by Cress' triumphant tone.

"HA! I stopped them all, but–" Cress stopped and observed the screen.

"But what?" Fox asked still pointing the gun at Cress.

"But the launch codes are scrambled for the one heading for Corneria. I can't stop it! Not even the best hacker in the world could stop it!" Cress yelled in hopes of making a good enough reason for Fox not to kill him. He was lucky. Fox put down the blaster and began to panic. He knew Krystal and all his other friends and family were on that planet!

"There has to be a way to stop it!!!" Fox yelled as Cress continued to try and press every button and combination he could try. Nothing worked. As the chaos continued, Sonic suddenly ran out the door and within a minute's time, returned with seven glowing emeralds.

"What the heck are those?" Snake asked as Sonic positioned them around himself.

"They're called Chaos Emeralds. They're made of nothing but pure power and only I can use them. Please stand back." Sonic said while closing his eyes and concentrating.

"W...what are you planning to do?" Mario asked as Sonic continued to concentrate.

"Nothing too unusual, I'm just going to stop the missile and end this terror." Sonic said as the emeralds began to float around him. The others stopped and stared at Sonic as a bright light engulfed him. After the light settled, they saw Sonic floating in midair. His eyes were fiery red, his whole body was bright gold, and the room was shaking.

"Take care." Sonic said as he zoomed up through the roof and out into space while the others continued to watch. The whole group watched the skies for about ten minutes until they heard Cress cry out.

"Quick! Look here on the screen!" Cress suddenly yelled. "I see Sonic now! He's almost on top of it! I think he's going to stop it!" Cress yelled excitedly as the others walked over and watched the screen. They all began to cheer him on as they saw the bright dot on the radar close in on the little green dot. But then, Samus' confident smile suddenly turned to a look of fear as she spotted a bright red light that started to flash.

"What's that!? What's happening!?" Samus said as she pointed to the blinking light. Snake and Cress looked at it and then, the same terror that had taken over Samus, took them over with force.

"The missile's nuke has been armed! If Sonic touches it! He'll be vaporized!" Cress said in a panic. The heroes remained silent as they watched Sonic's blip get closer and closer to the missile. Each and every one of the heroes hoped that Sonic would notice something, but their hopes and prayers went unanswered as Sonic's blip met the smaller green one and they both disappeared. The final horror swept over them as they all knew that they had lost a friend.


	7. Epilogue: A Visit to Mobius

Epilogue: A Visit to Mobius

Five days after the White House was cleaned, Sonic was searched for but not found, all of FOXHOUND's government employees were rounded up, and Cress had been pardoned for all wrong-doings he was forced to do, the S.M.A.S.H. members met at their HQ where Colonel Campbell addressed them. They had been silent for almost thirty minutes.

"I'm sorry about the death of Sonic. I've learned from his friend, Tails, that everyone on Mobius is taking his death quite seriously." The Colonel began while the others looked at him silently. "But this only brings us closer to the truth. We now know that Liquid Snake was working for someone new and that someone specializes in deception, blackmailing officials, bribery, and experimentation." The Colonel continued.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be. Oh, I know! Every freakin' living being in the universe!" Snake said angrily and sarcastically. The Colonel gave him a stern, but understanding look. Snake was a little upset for losing his fallen comrade.

"Yes, but who do we know that does experimentation. It would take a keen mind to create an invisible cloak, a missile jamming frequency, and a plan to invade Washington D.C." The Colonel said as the others suddenly understood who the Colonel was talking about. Snake suddenly sat up.

"I think it's time we took a trip to Mobius and met with Mister Granger's associate. I think we all know who we'll find at the end of this chain." Snake said with a small growl. And thus, a new mission begins.


End file.
